


Like a Phoenix

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a clock on their wrist that counts down to when they meet their soulmate. In addition they all have wings that match their soulmate's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarkytrickstergod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkytrickstergod/gifts).



> Once they meet there's an electric shock and then they have a telepathic bond basically. I may do more in this universe but no promises.

"What if they hate me?" Twenty-one year old Patrick Stump screamed at his best friend Alex Gaskarth.

Alex sighed, "They're your soulmate, they won't hate you dude." Patrick turned to glare at him as Alex ruffled his freshly dyed bright blue hair. "I'm just saying! It's not possible for him to hate you!"

"Stopping saying him!" Patrick hissed, slapping his friends arm. "You might jinx it and I cannot live if they're a girl. I'm too gay for that."

"Platonic soulmates are a thing, keep that in mind," Alex told him as they climbed onto the subway, his exposed wings accidentally smacking an old woman in the face. "Sorry ma'am," he said as he kept walked towards two open seats. Patrick rolled his eyes and offered a better apology to the woman before sitting next to his idiotic friend.

Alex was one of those people who didn't care you saw his wings and would wear tank tops all the time to show them off. Patrick was the exact opposite, always keeping his wings folded against his back and under a t-shirt, usually with a jacket over it unless it was too hot for one. No one really understood how the wings worked and how they folded perfectly against someone's back, leaving it flat and not bulky, or how they could still open and be used even when contained like Patrick's are, without ripping the shirts. Scientists said something about genetics, but most people just believed the universe was an odd place, why question it?

Patrick checked the clock on his wrist that would get to zero when he would meet his soulmate, and smiled slightly. His leg was bouncing up and down quickly and his whole body was shaking.

**00:00:00:00:00:01:34**

Zero years, zero months, zero weeks, zero days, zero hours, one minute, and thirty-four seconds. Lots of zeros, which made him happy and nervous at the same time. "Less than two minutes dude!" Alex cheered quietly. "He -- they might be someone in here."

Patrick nodded and rested his arms on his thighs, still bouncing slightly. "What's yours?" Alex looked at his clock tattoo like Patrick has just done, before smirking at him. "It jumped! It was like two days but it jumped!"

"I've heard that can happen," Patrick laughed. "It's happened to you before dude. What's it at?"

"Less than two minutes! So like a minute after you!" He whisper-screamed. "What's yours at now?"

**00:00:00:00:00:00:18**

"EIGHTEEN!" He screamed, jumping out of his seat and grabbing a bar above his head that he could barely reach. "Oh god I'm not ready -- oh god fifteen -- ALEX I DON'T THINK I'M READY!" Some (most) of the people in the compartment were staring at him, just as the breaks slammed all of a sudden and the lights went out. Patrick lost his balance and his hand slipped across the bar as he stumbled and fell. Just as he was falling, his hand smacked another person's, and then he felt it. An electric shock. The force of Patrick's fall into the other person caused them both to tumble to the ground, Patrick landing on top of them. "Oh god I'm so sorry!"

"It's cool," the other person, who sounded like they were possibly a guy (not that Patrick was going to assume) said. "Can't be too mad at my soulmate. I'm Pete Wentz."

Patrick stood up and fumbled for his soulmate's hand, pulling him to his feet. "I'm Patrick Stump, and I'm really sorry."

"It's cool actually --" Pete was cut off by a scream that was distinctly Alex.

"TRICK I FOUND MY SOULMATE!" Alex shouted.

"Me too ya dumb blueberry," Patrick laughed. "What even happened to the train?" He asked Pete.

Pete made a humming sound before replying with, "Probably hit a huge rat or something."

"Attention passengers, sorry for the delay, we hit a huge rat," an person over the PA announced.

"TOLD YOU!" Pete laughed. "I just wish we still had lighting so I could see my soulmate," he sighed.

Patrick chuckled a little, "You really don't want to; I'm not attractive really."

"I bet that's a lie," Pete insisted. Patrick blushed and was thankful for the darkness.

The PA dinged twice, "We have enough power to turn on the emergency lights and should be moving again really soon, and once we are, it'll be about a minute until we reach our destination. Sorry for the delay." Except it's a subway PA so it came out as "Hahaajskskks emergency lights jajajaksakksndd moving soon annsksowowowl delay."

Patrick rolled his eyes at the ever so helpful PA system as Pete took his hand and led him to two empty seats by the windows. Just then the faint emergency lights turned on and Patrick could faintly make out Pete as a guy with dark brown hair styled into a quiff, possibly brown eyes, in a tank top and possibly tattooed. From what Patrick could see of his face he was really hot and way out of Patrick's league. "You're...you're so beautiful," Pete breathed out. "Are your eyes blue? They seem blue I just can't really see them. And you're hair is like red-blonde that's such a cool color!"

Patrick nodded, "I'm not that attractive though..." He muttered.

Pete cupped both of his cheeks in his hands, "Patrick you're beautiful." He leaned in towards Patrick halfway but stopped. The strawberry blonde closed the gap just as the lights flashed back on full brightness and stayed on. They jumped back after about a three second kiss and blushed like teenagers while squinting at the harsh light.

"We will now be heading to our destination," the PA informed them.

"Here, I'll give you my number and maybe we can meet up and get to know each other?" Pete asked. Patrick grinned as Pete handed him his phone. He put his number in under 'Patrick Your Soulmate'. "I'll text you once we get off so you have my number as well." They parted ways at the station and Alex said goodbye to his soulmate, Jack, who was apparently Pete's best friend and had hair that looked like a skunk.

The two of them walked to their apartment complex and Alex slung an arm over Patrick's shoulders. "Work was shit, but who would've thought we'd meet our soulmates on a broken down subway?" Patrick laughed and agreed as they entered their shared apartment.

~~**~~

The next day, Pete invited Patrick over while Alex had Jack at their apartment. The strawberry blonde fidgeted with his glasses nervously as he walked into the house Pete and Jack shared, which was split so it was basically two, except they shared a kitchen and a basement.

Patrick's wings twitched against his back, a sure sign of his nerves, as he rang the door bell. He heard a crash followed by what sounded like a dog barking, followed by a lot of swearing. He tried to stifle his laughter as Pete opened the door, his hair a mess and his jet black wings flapping behind him slightly. "Hey Patrick. Sorry, I was in a tree."

"I feel that on a spiritual level," Patrick joked, making Pete laugh as he led him inside.

Pete gestured for him to take his shoes off, and asked if he wanted a drink, to which Patrick declined, so they went to sit together on the couch in the living room. He gave him a tour, which ended in Pete's bedroom.

("Im asexual you know," Patrick told him.

"Oh yeah I know, the bond and stuff. Besides I wouldn't do that this early anyway," Pete promised.)

"I hope you don't mind, I'm actually really cuddly and physically clingy. I can tone it down though..." Pete admitted as they were laying facing each other on his bed, half an hour later.

"Nah it's okay, I secretly love being cuddled." Pete beamed and wrapped his arms around Patrick slowly. The latter laughed and curled into Pete's side. "You know normally I'd try and get to know you but the bond's already working and I know a lot about you already."

Pete hummed in agreement and wrapped his wings around Patrick as well. "Honestly same. Hey I wonder if our telepathy works yet."

_I'm pretty sure it does_ , Patrick sent through the bond. Pete smirked down at him and he grinned back. Pete ran his hands through Patrick's hair, lulling the latter to sleep.

~~**~~

After six months of them both getting to know Pete and Jack better, the four of them ended up moving into the house Pete and Jack owned that their parents payed for, since they were both from rich families. They figured why wait since they'd be stuck with each other for the rest of their lives and all of them quickly fell into a routine together. The two couples lived in their own sides of the house, but still hung out together most of the time.

Each of them had their own little spot they'd retreat to, and they all knew the others' and wouldn't intrude in their space without permission.

So when Pete went seemingly missing one day, Patrick knew exactly where he was. Patrick jogged outside after telepathically asking Pete if he could come to him, to which Pete agreed. 

Patrick stretched his black wings and flew up to the branch he knew Pete would be on, perching next to his soulmate's slumped figure. He wrapped his left arm and wing around Pete's back, soothing him instantly. "'M sorry," Pete muttered.

"For being upset? That's nothing to apologize about Pete," Patrick assured him, rubbing his back soothingly.

Pete sighed, "Yeah, I guess. Just...bad day and stuff."

"It's okay," Patrick soothed, sending as many kind and warm emotions through their bond as he could.

The brunette sighed happily and nuzzled his head into Patrick's shoulder. "I'm glad you're my soulmate. I love you Tricky."

"I love you too Petey."


End file.
